Why Me?
by Princess Sarah GD
Summary: Ginny Weasly has a boyfriend but thinks she's falling for someone she isn’t supposed to be falling for. Draco Malfoy Thinks he's falling for a girl whom his family despises. What will happen when these two spend time together? Friends?maybe more?
1. Authors Note

Hey Everyone!! Okay I am working on the story do not think I've forgotten about it. I just moved to a new school this year and I am trying hard to keep my grades to Honor Role Level ( So far so good!! So wish me luck! I have the story outlined and I know what I'm gonna write (well a basic idea about it) So keep me on your author alerts list and by the time the end of the summer comes I'll have the whole story completed and maybe even a sequel. (I know it's so long but it's gonna be good and its my 1st fanfic so don't be too upset with me)  
  
Please don't think I'm neglecting my story because I am writing and it is really gonna be a nice story if you like romance and humor. Its gonna be a bit confusing though.  
  
Love you all, Sarah 


	2. Why!

Disclaimer: None of J.K. Rowling's characters belong to me (though I wish they did) I only own the plot and the people who you do not recognize from the original stories.  
  
Why Me  
  
Ginny sat on her bed late one night trying to fall asleep, but nothing would help her thoughts kept on wondering back to one thing or should I say person. The only person she really hated. The one her family despised and the one she would be forbidden to even get to know. He teased her day and night, just four hours ago when she was wondering down the halls had he come up behind her out of no where and started teasing her and tormenting her. Making fun of her family and mocking her. She had thought of giving him another chance but after all he's done he didn't deserve one. However, even after all, of that she was kinda fond of him but she already had a boyfriend Greg whom she really liked but began to think that he was more like a friend than anything more.  
  
Draco sat in the library trying to study this was his last year and McGonagall was pilling on the homework. He didn't have one minute to himself except at night when he was asleep or during meals. He would usually try to sneak out of study hall to go walk out in the grounds, trying to clear his mind of everything that had been making him restless for the past couple of months. The only problem is the SHE kept on coming up in his thoughts all the time no matter what he did. She was just so different from all the other girls he had even known. He had never seen anyone like her.  
  
Greg sat in the common room that night just thinking of why Ginny was acting weird. She was acting as if she didn't care much about him anymore. "Maybe she's just going through something I don't know of" He thought reassuring himself, "Ya that's it she isn't mad at me or anything, she's just having some problems with studying or Ron is getting on her nerves again" Still he made a mental note to ask her in the morning. "She is the only girl I have ever liked this much and I am not gonna give her up just like that" He said to himself. Than he walked up to the dorm and jumped into bed. 


	3. Before the Quittach Match

Disclaimer: None of J.K. Rowling's characters belong to me (though I wish they did) I only own the plot and the people who you do not recognize from the original stories.  
  
The Quidditch Match  
  
Saturday morning as Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Greg walked into the great hall to have breakfast they heard the student talking excitedly about the Quidditch match that afternoon. The most exciting matches were always the Gryffindor against Slytherin games. The Gryffindor team headed down to the Quidditch pitch after breakfast for a meeting before the game started that afternoon. Ron and Harry who were co-captains gave a little speech..  
  
"Today we aren't gonna just go and win, we are gonna go kick some butt" Said Ron, "And no matter what they do, no matter how hard they play we are gonna play even harder" Ginny had never seen her brother like this. He was always so calm about the school matches and never got quite worked about them. Harry on the other hand was always lecturing the team but today he seemed to be very quite.  
  
"Have anything to add to all that Harry?" Ron said. "Um.I don't think so" Answered Harry apparently not listening. It seemed Harry had something else on his mind. After a minute he came back to reality and realized what was happening. "Oh ya lets go get um.and have a great time.. no matter what happens at least we know we tried our best" He said totally contradicting what Ron had just said.  
  
As the went to get ready for the match Ginny decided to go for a walk but didn't take any notice to the fact that Greg was trying to catch up to her. "Hey Gin are you alright?"  
"Ya just fine why Greg?" "Nothing you just seem a little.I dunno.out of it lately?"  
"Oh Greg I'm so sorry I know I haven't been spending much time with you lately but I have had so much on my mind, you know with mid terms coming up and all that. Its not you don't worry" But in the back of her head all that Ginny could think about was. "It might be him, I'm not sure, or maybe it's that I am fallin' for someone else and am to uncomfortable hanging around Greg.ARGH I'll figure it out later".  
"Hey listen Greg I gotta go to my dorm and get ready so I'll catch you later okay?!" "Ya sure no problem see ya later then" and he kissed her and started walking back to the school with Peter his younger brother as Ginny rushed into the castle.  
  
While Ginny was walking through the hall she heard footsteps behind her only she figured it was Colin sneaking up on her again. It didn't seem like him though her would have said something already.  
  
"MALFOY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING FOLLWING ME" She said as she turned around to see no one other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
'God he is so hot. I don't care what everyone else says, he is the best looking guy I know' She thought to her self hoping she wasn't thinking out loud. "What Weasly can't a guy just walking through the halls before a Quidditch match" HE said coolly.  
  
"Look at those chocolate brown eyes, her flaming red hair, and her attitude trying to act like a big shot" He would have never thought to look at her in that way. "Besides she's a Weasly what good would she do me, her family is poor and she has the same stupid red hair and freckles as all her other siblings" but there was something about her, maybe it was that she was the only one who was ever nice to him out of the Wesley's maybe it was because she was the only girl in her family, or maybe that was it that she was a girl and he seemed to be very interested in girls these days.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy" As she turned on her heals and headed down the corridor. Draco just stood there for a minute wondering what to do.he wanted to say something anything. "Ginny WAIT" He said while jogging after her trying to catch up as she stormed away. Ginny turned around frustrated. "What am I gonna say" he thought. "What is it this time? Come to tease me about my family? Or that you think I am a little baby?" Her ears turning the same color of her hair. "Wait a minute, did you just call me Ginny?!?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
"Umm yea I did and um...gudluktodayatdamatch" he said so quickly that Ginny had to ask him to repeat what he just said.. "Good luck at the game today." He said looking cool. "Let me get this straight Draco Malfoy is wishing ME Virginia Weasly who he also just called "Ginny" my nick name, not Virginia, not Weasly good luck at the game against his team today" She said half laughing. She noticed that he was serious and said "Um...ya you to Malfoy."  
  
It took Draco a moment to take in what had just happened and muttered to himself "okay Draco one she has a boyfriend and two she's a Gryffindor let alone a Weasly." "You bet she has a boyfriend" Someone said from behind the DADA Class room. "Who is that?" Draco wondered. Could Ron or Harry have been listening to our conversation?  
  
A/N: Okay, I'll try and post the 3rd chapter soooooon, but no promises. I am working on all the chapters I originally planned to finish the story THAN post everything. Yea that didn't work. Anyways Review please!!!! Thanx Sarah. 


	4. In the Locker Room

Disclaimer: None of J.K. Rowling's characters belong to me (though I wish they did) I only own the plot and the people who you do not recognize from the original stories.  
  
The Threat  
  
Draco turned around not knowing what to except. "And if you do anything to hurt her i'll..." Said Greg not knowing what to threaten Draco with. "You'll what? Finish your sentence?" Draco shot back. "I'll curse you all the way back to your Manor" Fumed Greg looking for any sign that Draco was going to pull out his wand, but he didn't. He just answered, "Umhm ya okay whatever Greg." and walked off.  
  
Harry, Harry..HARRY" Ron yelled from across the Quidditch pitch as the headed to the locker room to get dressed for the match. "WHAT RON?" Harry snapped taken back even from what he just did. "Who put a curse on you mood today?" Said Ron trying to be nice but also upset that Harry was being so moody. "I'm sorry Ron I just have a lot on my mind." Harry looked over to the bleachers and saw Herminie taking a seat with Lavender and Pavarti. "She's so pretty why did she have to go choose Krum over me" he mumbled to himself. "What was that?" Ron said looking worried. Was Harry talking to himself? That worried Ron. "Nothing" he said "Just nothing" He wasn't ready to tell anyone of his feelings for Herminie, at least not yet. Everyone knew that Ron liked Herminie and Harry wasn't about to go tell Ron. He knew their friendship was much too important.  
  
Back in the main locker room (meeting room for each Quidditch team) Ginny stared up at the ceiling half listening to what Ron and Harry were talking about. She didn't even realize when Greg came and gave her a kiss on the cheek. All Ginny could think about was what had happened earlier with Draco. "I don't know what he's up to but it couldn't be something good, or could it?" She thought.  
  
Greg looked at Ginny and was coming to the conclusion the Ginny would never love him again as she did before. "No, I shouldn't be thinking like that" he said to himself firmly. "She's been nervous about the match, everything will be fine after today" He reassured himself. "Ginny looked over at him and smiled. Then gave him a kiss. "Ya everything is going to be fine." He smiled.  
  
Ginny's POV: "Oh no, Greg is gonna think that I don't like him because I've been acting weird around him all week" she said to herself as she looked over at him. He looked as if he was worried about something. Ginny got up and sat down right next to him and whispered "I love you in his ear" and gave him a kiss. "There now everything is back to normal" she mumbled to herself ".hopefully". Meanwhile in the Slytherin Meeting room. Evan was going on about plays they would go through during the game. "How boring is this?" Draco thought. "I would rather be out at a Muggle movie with Ginny having those little gummy sour Muggle candies than playing a Quidditch match. I never wanted to play, Father made me" He remembered his dad saying he had to.  
  
"Every Malfoy was put in Slytherin and played on the house team and was a seeker.you WILL keep our good reputation" His Father said.  
  
On the contrary, to all the rumors Draco did not have to buy his was on to the team. He was talented enough to make it on his own. After he had made it his father bought the team their new broom sticks. Draco had begged his father not to because it would make it look like he had bought his way onto the team. But did his father ever listen to him!?!?  
  
A/N: I know very uneventful and short but there will be more up soon. I am just finishing getting all of this typed up and fixed. If you find any Grammatical errors please tell me I love constructive criticism. If you don't like the story than don't read it, but please no flames. 


	5. AN Please read Very Important!

A/N:  
  
Ok .... here's the deal...I don't know how to begin writing a Quittach match!! I also really don't want to write one!! If someone could just write one for me or something. I would put your name down as being the person who wrote it and be eternally thankful... *So would everyone would is reading this story because I will finally have the story being updated on a regular basis again*!!!  
  
So anyone who wants to write the Chapter...Please e-mail me at mis_conginiality@hotmail.com or Sarah@xii.net  
  
All you really have to do is Start the Scene from where ever you want. You can have a lil pep talk before, whatever!!. I will change my story a lil or lets say readjust it to fit the Quittach scene!!  
  
Thanx So0o0o0o much!!  
  
-- Sarah 


End file.
